


In-Between The Element’s

by Snakemind17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Fantasy, Fighting, Gay, Gay Male Character, High School, Let’s start a Fandom, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemind17/pseuds/Snakemind17
Summary: Jaxton is a highschool student, and as he's looking through his mail he noticed a tan envelope with a wax seal of what seemed to be a bear, maybe a grizzly? But it was what was in this envelope that really seemed to change everything...





	In-Between The Element’s

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a rather old story of mine, hopefully I caught all the grammatical imperfections but if not oh well.
> 
> Enjoy the story and let me know what you think!

The day was hot and sticky, you wouldn't want to give a hug or a handshake in fear of you becoming glued together. The sun's rays beat against the schoolyard like a bully would onto his inferior. 

My friend group had avoided the racing heat, eating our lunch under the safety of the metal canopy which angled itself off of the school. 

My friend group consisted of four people, me being the tallest and most sarcastic, Vikky who was around my height and was our fashion and hair specialist, Jaylor being the artistic one, he was always either playing music or drawing on his arm and finally Kelley who was the shortest and by far the strongest out of all of us. Kelley was born in a rough family home, she found comfort in fighting, and up until now, she'd been suspended every year for beating someone up for reasons unknown to anyone.

"Hey, earth to Jaxton!" Jaylor said with several snaps around my face, I looked up from my still full tray and proceeded to pass it over. Jaylor might be skinny but he practically eats all of our collected weight. 

"You good man? You seem... distant" Kelley spoke with a bit of hesitation, I nodded and then followed up with "Yeah just zoned out, I didn't sleep the best last night" 

"Why's that? Your normally the one that sleeps the best out of all of us, and that's mostly because you're also-" Vikky was trying to speak but was cut off by a burly sort of voice-only one person at this school could muster.

"The Gay one," He said, I turned around to see Berkeley who was the school's most notorious tormentor. 

In which hearing him Kelley instantly shot up onto her feet, Berkeley was six foot four and towered over Kelley. That however would never stop her from kicking his ass, she went up to him and quickly shot out "What was that you Oompa Loompa looking string bean! I'll kick your ass!" 

I stood up quickly and went in-between the two of them, I didn't want them to start a fight and it wasn't because I was worried that Berkeley would hurt her, it was quite the opposite actually. 

Berkeley thumped my head with his finger again and again as I held back Kelley, her tongue let loose of all of her colorful language and interesting assortment of insults.

"Quit! Both of you!" I yelled, I turned around quickly and pushed Berkeley against the wall. Which took everyone off guard, I'd never hurt a fly but this time I just couldn't take it anymore. "Your such an asshole! God damn it!" By this time my hands were holding onto his collar, pushing him roughly against the wall while his hands tried to push me away. 

I stood my ground as my emotions swirled around me like a summer storm, I started to get louder my grip only tightening on his shirt. "EVERY GOD DAMN DAY! IM THREW!" My blood was boiling because of this, every bruise and pained memory he had ever given me was now reflecting into one single moment. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, LEAVE ME ALONE!" My hands pushed him against the wall and instead of him just being left against the wall there was a crack. 

Only milliseconds went by before he was sent through the concrete wall, his body unconscious on the floor of the hallway on the other side. I didn't know what I had done, I covered my gaping mouth with my hand.

I was dumbstruck from what had happened. 

Everything went numb, my hands, my feet, even my brain. I couldn't even hear my friends trying to reach me, I just ran. 

I ran until my legs stopped burning, I ran until I couldn't feel what I had done. I felt like I was gone, left in the abyss I was created from.. but I knew I couldn't be dead... there was something keeping me alive.. like a purpose. 

I stopped at the nearest corner and bent over in exhaustion trying to catch my breath before I looked up to see me in front of my house.. I couldn't even tell where I was running.. how did I know where to go if I wasn't paying attention?

I looked at my wrist and checked the time.. it was about the time I should've been home, which means I'd been running for hours and not even realized it. 

No wonder I was out of breath.

I then moved to the mailbox.. maybe I would be able to play it off? Do you think? My hand opened the metallic box before my other one grabbed the small handful of letters and ads.

I then stepped up to the house and opened the door with the spare key under the potted cactus mother had fallen in love with. Once I stepped inside my parents quickly rushed to the door, both of them looked like me.. ish? I mean they were roughly five feet ten inches and had green and hazel eyes, with luscious brown hair. The only exception was my eyes were silver, the doctors thought I could have some kind of eye condition but it was never determined.

My mother wrapped me in her arms before I heard my father's voice cut in and sharply "Where the hell have you been! Ever since that earthquake at the school, no one has seen or heard from you!" 

My mind stopped at 'Earthquake' I looked over my mothers curling hair and said "Earthquake? No no I- that was- or...." 

"No excuses! You should've told us never the less it seems this freedom thing has gone to your head.. I believe it's time you go to a private school, maybe then you'll be able to keep up with your study's and not the current school drama" He had always threatened this in the past but I believe this was the only time he meant it. 

My mother then let go and took a step back before saying, "We will let you pick the school but you must do so by this weeks end.. anyway I need to go check on dinner before it burns" the fact that my mother was on board with it was kind of odd, my parents never agreed on stuff like this, they always argued and couldn't decide. 

"Yes, I'll pick one out I guess..." I didn't want to leave my friends but there was no point in arguing with them at this moment because even if I had a good point I would lose.

My father left me on my own as he went off to his study, which is where he just read his paper and did his conservative things. I moved to the entryway table and looked through the mail which consisted of three spam letters, two bills, and an odd envelope sealed with a wax seal of a bear crest. I flipped it over and there was no return address... only a shipping address to my house and more specifically me. 

I flipped the envelope again and opened it softly before pulling the actual letter out and unfolding it. I began to read it's odd writing which couldn't be typed, it was more like calligraphy 

The entirety of the letter was interesting, they weren't trying to get and money, but in fact, it seemed to be an academy.. an academy for the gifted from what I could collect from the letter. It seemed to be a private school though and quite interesting as well. I then looked around the corner and read the name of the academy "Hey mom, what about the Berindale Academy for the exceptionally gifted?"


End file.
